Twilight Sparkle (IDW Comics)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Empress Twilight= Character Synopsis Princess Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise and its Comic series. Twilight is kind, gentle, loyal, hard-working, loving, caring, but also sometimes insensitive, unemphatic, snarky and even a little self-absorbed, albeit not in a conceited manner. Although occasionally abrasive, Twilight Sparkle is a good-natured and gentle Mare who deeply loves her friends and family alike. As the de facto leader of her friends, she often leads them on their various missions, as well as other, less dangerous situations such as slumber parties and group events. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B. 2-A w/Elements of Harmony | 2-A | Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: My Little Pony: IDW Comics Name: Twilight Sparkle Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Unicorn | Alicorn | Dictator Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Ingenious Intelligence, Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Earth and Lightning), Darkness Manipulation (Can perform Umbra Magic, which is derived from the Dark World), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create life, and turned two trees into a fully sentient beings), Morality Manipulation (Has a spell that turns evil people into good guys), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move objects, creatures and so on), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Reincarnation (Is the reincarnated form of Baast), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Has spells that makes other ponies obsess over objects of her choosing, making them berserk), Sound Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned a frog into an orange), Sound Manipulation (Can make people go silen and lose their ability to produce sound), Dream Manipulation (Can alter the nightmare dreamscape), Statistics Amplification under specific circumstances, Forcefield Creation, Causality Manipulation (Can create scenarios depicting different possibilities and make that possibility become real), Biological Manipulation (Can change the DNA of another and herself), Sealing (Can seal targets in crystals), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Interacted with ponies she turned intangible), Plant Manipulation (Can magically cause plants to grow), Immersion (Able to manifest inside of books), Possession of distant objects for the purposes of communication, Petrification and Sleep Manipulation via the Stone Sleep spell, Time Paradox Immunity (Changes in the past have consistently shown to not effect the mane six). In The Storybook World, she has access to Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Text Manipulation (Created and rewrote "story" universes) *Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Illusions and Reality Warping (On the scale of Discord), Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Harmed Dark Luna, who is on par with regular Luna, who is equal to her sister who can move the suncasually. Should be comparable to Princess Amore, who powers the Staff of Storms, which can move entire Suns ). Multiverse Level+ via Elements of Harmony (The Elements of Harmony are capable of defeating Stygian. Who was going to reshape all realities and reduce them to emptiness, of which there is an infinite number . Superior to Nightmare Moon, who was consuming an untold amount of worlds in The Multiverse ) | Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at their peak. Who are beyond Stygian and on par with Discord) | Universe Level+ (Defeated Bookworm, who was devouring entire realitiesand reducing them to nonexistence. Has the ability to create and recreate entire realities) | Multiverse Level+ (Referred to as unstoppable by Princess Luna and was so big a threat there wasn't a single reality where she could lose. Thus, she should be far above any threat that Equestria has faced, including The Royal Sisters and Discord) Speed: FTL '''(Shouldn't be too slower than Rainbow Dash, who can react to lightning and can react to sunlight. Also scales to Unicorns who can hit the Moon with their magic at such speeds) | '''Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Discord, who can traverse to different periods in Time, with sheer speed alone. On par with Nightmare Moon, who traversed and devoured an untold number of universes) | Infinite (Can move in a timeless void of nonexistence and can contend with Bookworm who can as well ) | Immeasurable (Should be far superior to Bookworm) Lifting Ability: Class Z | Stellar | Class Z | Stellar Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System Level (Survived a beatdown from Queen Chrysalis and had little injuries. Can tank hits from a casual Discord) | Multiverse Level+ (Scaling off The Alicorns, who took hits from Discord in his peak) | Universe Level+ '''(Survived the destruction of several Storybook Realities) | '''Multiverse Level+ (No threat in Equestria would stand a chance against Empress Twilight) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown, at least Countrywide (Should be comparable to Clover the Clever, who melted all the snow in Equestria). Stellar with supercharged alicorn powers (Moved the sun and moon) | Higher | Universal+ (Can recreate and warp entire worlds) | Stellar Intelligence: Supergenius. Twilight Sparkle is extremely intelligent. The top of her class, Twilight was considered the most promising student at the School for Gifted Unicorns and often received -- and gave -- advice to Princess Celestia herself. Twilight's favorite hobby is learning whatever she can and thus has a wide arrange of knowledge on countless subjects, from math to legal knowledge, historical knowledge, as well as sciences. When unrestricted by morality, Twilight's intelligence soared to unbelievable levels. She was able to calculate an infinite number of possibilities and predicted every reality of the future based on scientific fact alone. | Omniscient (Has knowledge over all realities and every possibility within them. Knew that no reality housed a possibility where she'd be defeated) Weaknesses: *Twilight is more a thinker than natural fighter. *When in fights her tactics are the overwhelm the enemy instead of outsmarting them. Versions: Base | Alicorn | Storybook Reality | Empress Twilight ''' Other Attributes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings inanimate objects to life. Countless other spells that don't have names but nonetheless shown Note: The main series is considered canon to the IDW series. This means that Twilight has all the same abilities as her show counterpart. Others Notable Victories: *Zeno Sama (Zeno's Profile) (Both were Low 2-C, Speed was Equalized, Both had 1 year of prep, Both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: *Goku Black (Goku Black's Profile) (Both were 4-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Protagonist Category:IDW Comics Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Characters Category:Ponies Category:Heroes Category:Princess Category:Hasbro Category:Teachers Category:Geniuses Category:Horses Category:Time Traveler Category:Mammals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Life Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sound Users Category:Wood Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Text Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sealers Category:Plant Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reincarnation Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2